An isolation mount is typically used to isolate a payload (e.g. sensitive component) from unwanted vibrations. The isolation mount may have a break frequency that is selected to be lower than the frequency of the unwanted vibration(s), thereby providing attenuation of the unwanted vibration(s) as it is transmitted through the isolation mount and into the payload. The isolation mount may also damp the vibration such that amplification at a resonant frequency of an isolated system (i.e. payload and isolation mount together) is limited to a desired level.
A spacecraft that includes sensitive payloads may be subjected to a large amplitude vibration environment as it is launched into orbit and in a low amplitude vibration environment once on-orbit. Such payloads can benefit from vibration isolation during the large amplitude launch vibration environment, and may also benefit from vibration isolation once on-orbit to function properly in the low vibration on-orbit environment. Desired properties (e.g. stiffness, damping, break frequency) of an isolation mount for a large amplitude launch vibration environment may not be the same as desired properties of an isolation mount for the low amplitude vibration environment. However, because the isolation system described above are typically sized to have a single specific resonant frequency and damping level and to operate in a single particular vibration environment, they may not adequately operate in both vibration environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a single isolation apparatus has improved capabilities for operating in vibration environment with different amplitudes. In addition, it is desirable for the apparatus to be operable without a supply of power (i.e., passive). Moreover, it is desirable for the apparatus to be relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the inventive subject matter and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the inventive subject matter.